All Imperfect Things
by northern-vin
Summary: W czarnobiałym świecie wszyscy gramy z Losem o szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ritsuka zna tą grę  zna ją aż nazbyt dobrze, by można było osiąść na mieliźnie złudzeń i modlić do bladego księżyca o jedno zgubione marzenie ...  r: Tewentualne M.
1. Prolog

All Imperfect Things

Prolog

_ Wygląda na to, że od zawsze miałem kłopoty ze snem. Paradoksalnie, dość wcześnie kładłem się spać – czasem razem z zachodzącym słońcem albo koło dziesiątej. Zasypiałem o czwartej nad ranem. Prawie zawsze, chociaż bywały i noce całkowicie pozbawione snu. _

_Kiedy przekroczyłem, zdawałoby się niedostępne bariery świadomości okazało się, że nic tam na mnie nie czeka. Nie ma ulgi, nie ma błogości i zbawiennego odpoczynku. Nie ma kolorowych snów. Wstawałem rano tak samo zmęczony, jak poprzedniego wieczora. A może i bardziej, bo przecież trzeba było jeszcze przeżyć kolejny dzień, a ja... Byłem jak słowik którego pozbawiono głosu. I byłem z tym sam. _

_Dużo spacerowałem. Podziwiałem piękno natury – szczególnie ukochałem sobie zimę. Piękne szklane sople zawieszone ponad ośnieżonym oknem, uwielbiałem puch spadający z nieba. Anielskie łzy – śnieg. Nagie drzewa przypominały mi moją duszę. Ten widok bolał szaleńczo i nieprzerwanie. Więc w końcu przestałem wychodzić dokądkolwiek, pomijając szkołę której zresztą równie mocno nienawidziłem. Zamykałem często oczy, by nie patrzeć na głupotę i brud rządzący tym światem. I nie widziałem go. Ale nadal wdychałem jego trujący zapach, gryzący boleśnie zdarte gardło. _

_Nie nazywałem dni, nie liczyłem godzin, nie myślałem praktycznie o niczym. Wkrótce potem, piękno dzikiej natury zaczęło mnie przytłaczać. Myślałem nawet, że szaleństwo jakoś znalazło ukrytą ścieżkę do mojego umysłu i próbowało nim zawładnąć. Czułem straszliwy żar, żal i ból. Nie byłem tak wolny, jak słowik. Nie byłem nawet cieniem jego nut! _

_Nadeszło lato a ja nienawidziłem go jeszcze bardziej. Lato zawsze było słoneczne, zawsze ciepłe i zielone, pełne kwiatów i wielobarwnych motyli. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Piękno bolało, świadomość tego bolała jeszcze bardziej. Chciałem to przerwać. I udało by mi się gdyby nie barwny i lekki jak puch motylek pojawiający się w moim życiu, tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Byłem zszokowany jego pięknem i lekkością. Nie mogłem nadziwić się i nazwać poszczególnych barw, którymi władał. Zapragnąłem wolności. Jego wolności. I lekkości z jaką wypowiadał słowa... Pamiętam doskonale smak własnych łez, kiedy usiadł mi na ramieniu. _

_Wkrótce przekonałem się, że nie chcę z niczego rezygnować. Byłem zafascynowany odmiennością mojego motyla. Przez chwilę wiedziałem doskonale, jak należy się cieszyć. Uśmiechałem się do gwiazd a one mrugały do mnie, ciesząc się zapewne tak bardzo jak i ja. Byłem tego pewien. A potem... A potem wszystko stało się samo. _

_I dopiero jednego chłodnego listopada ujrzałem szklane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu mojego motyla. I ponownie przeżyłem szok. Nie mogłem się nadziwić – jak to? Jakim cudem tak piękne stworzenie może pozwolić sobie na gorzki smak melancholii? Byłem głupi. I szalenie niedoinformowany. Cierpiałem bardzo. A on cierpiał razem ze mną, przez moją głupotę. Jego wolność była tak prowizoryczna i krucha, że nie miałem siły i odwagi jej naruszyć. I choć zasypiałem tylko przy nim, choć tylko z nim chciałem dzielić się widokiem krwawiącego słońca i anielskich łez... Wiedziałem, że sprawiam mu ból. A on zaprzeczył nazywając mnie głupcem... _

_Twierdził, że nauczy mnie latać i ścigać się z północnym wiatrem. Był szalony, prawie tak bardzo, jak ja sam. Nie poddawałem wątpliwości żadnego słowa, które mi ofiarował. Śmiałem się gdy żartował, a kiedy milczał nie czułem się z tym źle. I tylko lód jawiący się w jego spojrzeniu, gdy pogrążał się w myślach i zdawał się mnie nie zauważać łamał moją duszę, boleśnie, po kawałku. Ale tego nigdy mu nie powiedziałem.  
Stał się motylem, któremu odebrano skrzydła. _

_Nie pamiętam czy go wtedy straciłem. Nie wiem, w którym momencie zgubiliśmy do siebie zaufanie. Szukałem go – pięknego motyla, skrzydlatego posłańca ciskającego promyk radości w moją skołataną duszę, jednak on pozostał nieuchwytny. Próbował poderwać się do lotu a ja tym razem pragnąłem, aby mu się udało, jednocześnie przeklinając samego siebie za tą myśl. Chciałem oddać mu własne skrzydła – stać się słowikiem bez głosu, bez skrzydeł. Stać się zaprzeczeniem piękna, które we mnie widział. Chciałem... Jednak na to mi nie pozwolił. _

_I choć zamykam oczy, widuję go często – przelatującego przez życie umarłego ptaka. I wiem, że za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę umieram. Umieramy wtedy razem. Jestem tego pewien. _

_I teraz tylko gwiazdy mrugają do mnie czasem w bezsenne noce, które stały się bezbarwną rutyną wypełniająca pustkę. Które zmalały do wielkości ziarnka piasku, zdając się niczym wobec tego wszystkiego, co przeżyłem i musiałem znosić. Co musiałem w sobie ukrywać przez tyle lat. Gwiazdy odtąd zawsze przypominały mi szklany wzrok, jakim patrzył na mnie gdy mówił mi, że mogę wzbić się do lotu o własnych siłach i śpiewać muzykę jego duszy. Tej samej, którą mi zostawił i ofiarował już na wieki – po sam, połatany i szary kraniec tego czy innego wszechświata. Ale i tak szalenie piękny... Tkany nie tylko chłodem bezsennej nocy i łzami płaczących aniołów, jak zdarzyło mi się twierdzić lata świetlne przed tym, jak pozwoliłem sobie ukochać pewnego motyla... _

_Żałuję. _


	2. Głupiec

All Imperfect Things

** 1. Głupiec**  
autor: **northern vin**

Na śnieżnobiałe płótno spadł wielki szkarłatny kleks, jak krwawa łza. Szybko ją roztarł, niewprawnym ruchem pędzla przemieniając szpetną plamę w bujną kępę szkarłatnych maków. Na jednym z nich przysiadł spokojnie motyl. Bladoniebieski. Z pobliskiej gruszy spadł złocisty owoc, strącony przez letni wiatr. Atmosfera wydawała się iście sielankowa. Takie wrażenie odnosił każdy, kto zaszczycił obrazek choć przelotnym spojrzeniem. Każdy, tylko nie on.

Mówili, że „fajne", gratulowali kompozycji i ściskali rękę, jak gdyby właśnie został mistrzem świata maratonu kończącego igrzyska. Nie pytali o symbolikę, nawet się nad nią nie zastanawiali. Nikt, z pośród trzydziestu osób, nie zadał sobie trudu by zapytać o cokolwiek.

Obrzucił obraz krytycznym spojrzeniem i wytarł ręce w ścierkę. Poprawić coś? Zostawić? Nie... chyba wygląda przyzwoicie. A może...?

Często tak miał. Zastanawiał się czy robi coś dobrze, czy później nie spotkają go niemiłe niespodzianki i straszne konsekwencje. Śmieszne, że myślał o tym nawet podczas malowania.

Odkąd zobaczył Soubiego przy pracy sam zapragnął spróbować, chociaż stanowczo zapierał się, że nie ma talentu. I choć zaledwie tydzień później znalazł się na zajęciach z rysunku, musiał się z tym faktem jednak pogodzić. Jego „dzieła" naprawdę pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Nie przejmował się tym specjalnie – grunt, że jakoś zabijał czas. Lepiej było w ten sposób, niż gdyby to czas miał zabić jego.

A obraz? Było tam wszystko: szkarłatne kwiaty, błękitne niebo, stara grusza, motylek... Motyl. Mały i bladoniebieski, na początku prawie nikt go nie zauważał. Ale był tam. I stanowił szalenie istotny element całego przedsięwzięcia.

Na początku z niego żartowali. Bo jak to tak – prawie dorosły a maluje motylki? Kiedy inni wybierali bardziej mechaniczne motywy, on - już 16 latek - malował drzewka i łąki pełne kwiatków!

Zresztą. Co oni mogli wiedzieć...

Napewno nie był idealnym materiałem na artystę, ale ten jeden obrazek nie był aż taki zły. Naprawdę nie był zły. A jeżeli ktoś widział w nim tylko letni krajobraz... Cóż, jego sprawa. Nie będzie nikogo uświadamiał na siłę. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę na nim jest. Nikt nie musi go rozumieć.

Doczyścił ręce i twarz i odstawił płótno na zaplecze. Znowu będzie śmierdział terpentyną, znowu trzeba będzie wybielać bluzkę. Po raz kolejny nie będzie mógł się pokazać Soubiemu na oczy, żeby nie zrujnować jakże istotnego elementu zaskoczenia.

Westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią aksamitne włosy. Zamarł na chwilę, gdy ujrzał płótno jednego ze starszych uczniów. Obraz był piękny, pełen żywych barw i złotych ornamentów. Idealny.

_Nie_, stwierdził po chwili, _zdecydowanie muszę jeszcze coś domalować._

_----- _

Samotny motyl to za mało.

Kiedy Ritsuka poznał Soubiego zadawał mu mnóstwo pytań. Chciał wiedzieć coś o swoim bracie, cokolwiek. Potem zapragnął informacji o samym sentouki, potem o potyczkach na słowa, o organizacji, którą nazywał po prostu Księżycami – bo tak brzmiała dostatecznie prześmiewczo, a Ritsuka tego właśnie chciał. Czystej drwiny i możliwości odreagowania.

Ale Soubi zawsze milczał.

Może był zbyt dumny, może nie chciał strzępić języka. Albo wiedział, że nie ma sensu. Że chłopak nie zrozumie. Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Gdyby czegoś nie rozumiał, na pewno by spytał! Byłby wolny od tej potwornej udręki. Byłby szczęśliwszy.

Przycisnął go nawet kiedyś. A on powiedział w końcu, że nie może. Że nie wolno mu przekazywać informacji nawet Ritsuce. Pamiętał doskonale jak się wtedy poczuł – jak gdyby dostał w twarz okruchem lodu.

Tamtego dnia chłopak wyrzucił go z pokoju.

A teraz stał w łazience, oglądając własne lustrzane odbicie, wpatrując się w smutne oczy. Na szyi nosił zaognioną szramę – najnowszy „nabytek", którego się doczekał wracając późno do domu. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, utrata czujności na kilka sekund i...

Rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszulki i wbił wzrok w białe blizny zdobiące jego ciało. Nienawidził każdej z nich. Były oznaką słabości i uległości, na które pozwolił sobie kilka lat temu. Przypominały najczarniejszy okres jego życia. Przypominały samą morderczą ciemność.

Pociągnął palcem po jednej z nich, a dotyk przypominał ukłucie lodu. Chłód zagnieździł się także w zamglonym spojrzeniu. Jak on mógł sobie pozwolić na to wszystko? Dlaczego po prostu stąd nie odszedł, dlaczego nie chciał walczyć?

Zapragnął gołymi rękami pozbyć się ich, wydrzeć, wyszarpać i zrzucić z siebie. Natychmiast! Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że w ten sposób zyska jeszcze więcej szpecących ran.

Nie odszedł, bo był tchórzem. I jest nim nadal, w przeciwnym razie nie czułby się tak marnie. Bezwartościowo. Miałby wszystko – siłę, odwagę, życie którym mógłby się cieszyć. Nie znałby smaku łez i okrucieństwa losu, nie poznałby nigdy zimnego dotyku samotności. Nie stałby się pionkiem w szaleńczej grze pozorów i mistyfikacji, zwyczajnie by na to nie pozwolił.

Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem uderzył w lustro, roztrzaskując je na kawałki. Czuł zimne szkło wbijające się w skórę, czuł igiełki opryskujące twarz i gorącą ciecz płynącą od nadgarstka po łokieć. Było jej dużo, ale przez jedną krótką chwilę chłopak wcale się tym nie przejmował. Po prostu patrzył. Spoglądał w swoje odbicie, w rozpaczliwie błyszczące oczy. Czuł się całkowicie pokonany. Jak wtedy, gdy miał te dwanaście lat i cały ciężar świata na karku...

– Głupiec... – wyszeptał jeszcze drżącym głosem, zanim w zimnej furii zmiótł pozostałości lustra z zakrwawionej ściany i cisnął je o posadzkę.

_----- _

– Brywieczór – sentouki wślizgnął się do pokoju z gracją kota i zasunął za sobą balkonowe drzwi. Ritsuka nie spuścił oczu z książki. – Co ci się stało? – dostrzegł zabandażowaną dłoń. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic wielkiego. – Skłamał gładko. – Czego chcesz?

Blondyn wyjął mu z ręki ciężki tom.

– Hmm.. to od teraz mam mieć specjalny powód, żeby do ciebie przyjść? – usiadł obok i poczochrał jego ciemne włosy. – Lepiej zacznę jakieś wymyślać, bo zamkniesz mi drzwi przed nosem. – żartował.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? Taki był właśnie plan! – roześmiał się, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. Kiepski żart. – Posłuchaj, muszę cię o coś zapytać.

Mężczyzna mierzył go nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, patrzył niemal wyczekująco, jak zaintrygowany zwierzak.

– Nie znałeś mnie przedtem, zanim straciłem...

– Zanim straciłeś pamięć? Nie. – Niespodziewanie, wyczuł zniecierpliwienie w jego głosie. Dziwne, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Ani tak strasznie chłodnego spojrzenia. Zmiana o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Szlag. Co jest? Przecież mógł spytać – przecież Soubi znał Seimei'a. Mógł znać i jego.

– Dlaczego?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Nie pozwolił zdumieniu i rozczarowaniu wypłynąć na wierzch.

– Przypomniałeś sobie coś?

– Nie... – pokręcił głową i opadł na poduszki. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć. Potrzebował tej wiedzy. Czy było w tym coś złego? Potrzebował! Czy Soubi tego nie pojmował?

I dlaczego tak nagle spoważniał? Nawet gdyby sobie coś przypomniał, co z tego? Jeśli rzeczywiście nie znał go przed śmiercią brata i utratą wspomnień, to chyba nie było powodów do takiego tonu. Chłopak niemal krztusił się czystym powietrzem, tak ciężkie było od chłodu negatywnych emocji.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że blondyn ciągle wpatruje się w jego owiniętą dłoń. Schował ją pod kołdrę.

– Przyniosłem ci coś – ocknął się szybko i wyciągnął z kieszeni grubą, mocno pożółkłą kopertę.

– Co to jest?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Otwórz. Podejrzewam, że może cię zainteresować – położył przedmiot na pościeli, wyraźnie czekając na jakąś reakcję. A kiedy żadna nie nadeszła pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie wyczerpania. Wstał i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Ritsuka pożerał ją wzrokiem. Czy to żart? Prezent? Ale z jakiej okazji? Zrzerała go ciekawość, gdy wyciągał rękę. Pozwolił by na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu. A potem ją cofjnął. Bał się? Głupi tchórz...

Milczał. Tego się po prostu nie spodziewał. Że dostanie coś ot tak, bez wysiłku i niczego w zamian. Wietrzył podstęp. Jak szczur, któremu rzucono do nory soczysty kawałek sera przytwierdzony do śmiercionośnej pułapki.

Mimo to, jego umysł nawiedziło stado myśli – różnych spekulacji odnośnie niewinnej koperty. Możliwe, że znajdują się tam jakieś wartościowe dane! Może zapiski Semei'a? Albo jego własne, sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Albo jeszcze lepiej – może cały zapis działalności Księżycowców! Jakiekolwiek dodatkowe informacje byłyby mu teraz bardzo na rękę...

Sprawdzi to jeszcze tej nocy. Poczeka tylko aż Soubi zostawi go samego – mimo wszystko nie chciał, żeby mu przeszkadzano. Pragnął wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski samodzielnie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Zresztą, jeśli koperta naprawdę zawierała istotne informacje odnośnie brata, to mogły się one okazać zbyt osobiste. Nawet dla wojownika.

Nie zorientował się, jak mocno zaciska dłonie na bawełnianej kołdrze, dopóki głos Soubiego nie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Blondyn wystawił głowę zza łazienkowych drzwi. Był strasznie blady.

– Ritsuka... Co ty zrobiłeś z lustrem?

Cholera. Nie pozbierał szkła z podłogi, pospiesznie wytarł tylko krew.

_----- _

Musiał być skrajnie wyczerpany rozszalałymi emocjami albo otwartą raną. Może wszystkim na raz. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy tak dokładnie zasnął – wszystko stało się samo, a on nie miał żadnej kontroli nad obezwładniającym zmęczeniem.

A teraz było już jasno i słyszał świergot ptaków – jak gdyby nigdy nic wykrzykiwały swoją pieśń. A on obudził się z zamkniętą kopertą w zdrowej dłoni. I nadal nie wiedział co w niej jest.

Jęknął żałośnie i, targany przeróżnymi emocjami, z bólem serca ukrył ja w szufladzie i na wariata ubrał się i pobiegł do szkoły. Przecież nie weźmie jej ze sobą, za bardzo się bał, że gdzieś ją zgubi.

Będzie czas. Na pewno będzie cała masa czasu – jeśli nie wieczorem, to w nocy. I tym razem zrobi wszystko, żeby nie zasnąć. Zaparzy kawę, weźmie zimny prysznic – cokolwiek. Musi się przekonać. Musi to sprawdzić, musi się wreszcie dowiedzieć!

Dość, trzeba myśleć o szkole. Na boga... Jak on się tam dzisiaj skupi? Wydawało mu się, że to ponad jego możliwości. A potem przyspieszył, biegnąc na złamanie karku brukowanym chodnikiem, potrącając przy tym przypadkowych przechodniów.

Błękitnooki Soubi zapalił właśnie papierosa i przystawił go sobie do ust. Dobrze zrobił? Może powinien się upewnić zanim tak bezmyślnie oddał ją Ritsuce, może lepiej by było gdyby jednak poczekał...

Nie byłoby. Wiedział przecież, a świadomość tego niemal odebrała mu resztki nadziei, którą chował w zakamarkach duszy. Niech ma. Należy mu się przecież.

To oczywiste dlaczego nie chciał jej oddać – doskonale wiedział, co się na niej znajduje. I jakoś niespecjalnie mu się to podobało. I być może będzie tego kiedyś żałował, obarczając się pretensjami. I możliwe, że będzie miał wtedy rację.

Był cholernie zdenerwowany. I gdyby nie to, że zależało mu na zaufaniu chłopaka, nigdy by jej nie oddał. Zatrzymałby ją albo wyrzucił. Albo spalił. I żyłby z Ritsuką beztrosko i szczęśliwie. Nosiłby w sercu jeden nadprogramowy wyrzut sumienia – że nie był w stanie zwyczajnie zaufać – ale z tym przecież dało się żyć... Albo i nie. Nie mniej jednak, jeśli jeden marny wyrzut miałby być ceną szczęścia i spokoju to nie powinien był się nad niczym zastanawiać i ją zniszczyć.

Ale teraz nie dało się już niczego cofnąć. Nie liczyło się wcale, jak bardzo tego chciał.

– Coś się taak... zamyyhślił? – ziewnięcie Kio przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. – Przyjęli twój projekt, powinieneś się cieszyć.

I w jednej krótkiej chwili jakoś odechciało mu się palić. Odechciało mu się czegokolwiek.

– Mam złe przeczucia.

Kio dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie może tak ciągle wyłączać się i zapominać o całym świecie. I o samym Kio, oczywiście. Zawsze uważał, że przesadza jeśli chodzi o Ritsukę. Pod każdym względem. A może po prostu on, Soubi, próbował tłumaczyć się przed samym sobą? Całkiem możliwe. I chyba niekoniecznie dobrze mu wychodziło.

Skrzywił się nieznacznie i poprawił lecące z nosa okulary, ale kłujące uczucie niepokoju nie opuściło go nawet na chwilę. Aż do końca tego dnia.

_----- _

Klasa cuchnęła kredą i mokrą gąbką. Tak się złożyło, że nikt nie kwapił się, żeby wstać i otworzyć okna – każdy był potwornie zmęczony. To była już ostatnia lekcja.

Nauczycielka przynudzała bezlitośnie, katując kolejną definicją z literatury. Jej piskliwy głos drążył dziury w głowach wykończonych uczniów.

Ritsuka nie marzył o niczym innym tak bardzo, jak o wyskoczeniu przez okno i zaczerpnięciu świeżego powietrza. Rozwinięciu skrzydeł, jak ptak. Umysł mu się gotował, niemal czuł, jak wypływa uszami.

A potem dostał łokciem w żebro, aż łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. ToYayoi resztką sił próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę i, jak się potem okazało, miał ku temu bardzo dobry argument – był cały zielony i wyraźnie się dusił.

Ritsuka wziął go szybko pod łokieć i tłumacząc się krótko, wyprowadził kumpla na korytarz. Poprowadził go do otwartego okna.

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy. Sam o niczym innym nie marzyłem – oparł się o metalowy parapet i napawał przyjemnym chłodem.

– Nie wyglądało...

– Co?

– Wyłączyłeś się w połowie notatki. O co chodzi?

Oh. Naprawdę się zamyślił? Spekulował, najwyraźniej... Zresztą, mniejsza z tym.

– Nic takiego – mruknął. Zadziwiające, jak często to powtarzał... Niemal mechanicznie.

O co im wszystkim chodziło? Chciał tylko, żeby nikt go o nic nie pytał. Chciał czuć wewnętrzny spokój, pragnął choć raz odetchnąć spokojem i wolnością. Dlaczego wszyscy musieli mu w tym przeszkadzać? Bawiło ich to, dowartościowało?

Ruszył z wolna w kierunku zatęchłej klasy. Woli to mniejsze zło. Woli zostać sam niż zwierzać się z czegokolwiek. I komukolwiek. Nawet jeśli to było nie do końca sprawiedliwe, nawet jeśli to wcale niczego nie rozwiązywało i nie pomagało w niczym – miał to zwyczajnie gdzieś. I nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania na ten temat.

Poszedł i usiadł w ławce, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Yayoi wrócił po kilku minutach.

Przecież nic takiego się nie stało. Nic, poza niezdrowym oczekiwaniem i chorą nadzieją na jedno spełnione marzenie. Ale do tego nie chciał się przyznać. Nic, nic takiego, prócz ołowianej czarnej chmury wątpliwości zawieszonej tuż nad głową. Jeśli teraz spadnie deszcz i roztopi wszelkie nadzieje... Nie będzie miał dokąd uciec.

Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Tu i teraz. Potrzebował tych łez, chciał pozwolić im płynąć. Nie obchodziło go, dlaczego tak właściwie tego chce. Chce i już, tak po prostu. I szkoda, że nie może – że musi tak strasznie mocno walczyć, aby powstrzymać i dusić w sobie całą gorycz.

Ale to przecież nic wielkiego... To przecież nic.

Mógłby płakać i krzyczeć z całych sił a oni – ci wszyscy oni, beztroscy i żyjący swoim szczęśliwym życiem – spojrzeliby mu w twarz z jawną odrazą i poszli dalej, każde w swoją stronę. Okrzyknęli by go głupcem, ale tym by się nawet nie przejął. Przecież od bardzo dawna tak siebie nazywał...

cdn


End file.
